Retailers of goods and services typically offer such goods and services for purchase via one or more conventional brick-and-mortar retail stores. At some such brick-and-mortar stores, one or more product and/or service departments (“product/service departments”) may operate to receive orders from customers for one or more specified items, and to then manufacture, build, make or process the one or more specified items for subsequent customer pick up. Such customer pick up typically requires a customer to enter a specified brick-and-mortar store, proceed within the store to the product/service department from which the one or more ordered items were ordered, engage an attendant of the product/service department attendant and communicate to the attendant at least the customer's identity and a description of the one or more ordered items, whereupon the attendant then locates the one or more items within the product/service department and delivers the one or more items to the customer.